Aeliana Mikaelson
by karmen238
Summary: What do you do when a witch changes you to a human and you lose every memory you had before that? Aeliana Mikaelson lost her memory two years ago and now after the death of her parents she found her way back to her hometown. Will she found out about her past? About who she is? Join her and the Mystic gang on their wild jouirney. Damon/OC
1. The begining

**AN: This is not an update. The story I have been writing just wasn't flowing. I made a lot of changes. Especially her coming into town. I hope you will still like it.**

**I don't own anything except for Aeliana Mikaelson and her story. Everything else goes to Julie Plec.**

* * *

It's been three days since my parents died and I couldn't stand the thought of living here anymore. It's just become too much. The whole thing with my parents brought upon another dream. I was standing among five other people. I couldn't see their faces. We were looking at a man that made us drink something and then just before I woke up from my sleep he stabbed me. I don't know what this dream meant or any other I had for the past two years. My parents thought this were some glimpses of memories but if that was true then I wouldn't be dreaming about someone killing me or me in another period time living the life to the fullest. Some I believed to be memories but most were just figments of my imagination.

* * *

You see two years before I lost all my memories. It has been my sixteenth birthday and I was driving to the party hosted in a bar but I never made it there. I had a car accident and after that I couldn't remember anything from before not even my parents. It's been pretty scary to wake up and see total strangers in your room crying over you. At first I was scared and a little bit skeptical but after a while I started to feel more comfortable around them. We slowly developed a good relationship. Even if I couldn't remember them, they were still my parents but now they are gone.

* * *

This morning I made an official decision about leaving this town and find a new home. I packed everything up and left. I had no idea where to go. The only thing I knew was that I needed to leave this town. Currently I have been driving for a while now. I pasted some towns on my way but didn't feel a need to stop. The watch on my phone stated 5 pm. I sighed. I wish my parents would still be alive. It's difficult to let go after a few days, I know that but I still wish I could make my pain go away. Just as I was thinking that I passed a road sign. It said 'Mystic Falls'. What an intriguing name. Since it's almost night I decided to stay. It's best I don't drive throughout the night and get some rest. Maybe I will even stay in this town.

* * *

I parked my car in the parking lot behind a restaurant that was called the Mystic Grill. I decided to go for a drink and meet some people before leaving in search of a motel, I doubt they have anything better than that in this small town. The Grill had a serious lack of visitors today. I went to the bar and sat down.

»Scotch, please« I ordered to the bartender.

I guess I looked really wrecked since he gave me a glass without questions asked. I sipped my remedy slowly while looking around the place. It's a nice cozy restaurant.

The bartender then came to me. »Hi. Are you new in town? «

He looked quite good. Short blond hair and blue eyes. Cute but not my type. I bet he's a really nice guy.

»Is it that obvious? « I smiled at him.

»Well it's a small town. It's hard to not know who's new to town. I'm Matt. « Yup I have been correct he is a nice guy. »I'm Aeliana. Nice to meet you Matt. «

»So Aeliana what brought you here? «

My smile faltered a bit. The question reminded me of my parents death. Fortunately Matt didn't notice the change. I would hate it for people to know about my real reason so soon. I don't need pity right now.

»I needed a change of scenery. What about you? Do you live here for a long time? «

I must say I was quite interested to know more about this town. Something just seemed familiar about this town. Maybe I was here before my accident. Who knows.

»I live here since I was born. Well most of the people here do. It's not that common for us to get new people around. « He smiled at me.

»I guess I see why. You know what. I might even consider staying. This town just screams mysterious and I love mysteries. «

It's true. I loved mysteries and this town was quite mysterious to me. I had to find out why I feel so familiar with. I feel like I was at home. That made me smile. Matt noticed that too.

»What brought that smile on your face? «

»The fact I already feel at home. « I winked at him.

He just shook his head at me. We talked for some more time but then I had to leave in search for a house. While I talked with Matt I decided to stay here and try to make a new life in a new town. He told me about a house for sell so now I was headed there.

* * *

It took me some time and a few direction pointers to get there but nevertheless I made it. The house looked quite cozy and it was just perfect for me. I called the realestatetor and made a deal to buy the house. Thank god I had money stashed up or I would be living on the street now. Well my parents' money helped too. The woman who was selling the house came a few minutes later. I asked before on the phone if we could make the exchange today since I wanted to move in immediately. Fortunately the woman agreed.

After I signed the contract and transferred the money to her bank account, I made my way inside. It was two stories high. It had a kitchen, a living room, two bedrooms and a bathroom. Everything I need. After I settled in, I got into my PJ's and sat on the window shelf, that looked like a little couch, in my room with a diary in my hand. I wrote my day and hopped into bed. It was a bit earlier than usual but I knew that tomorrow I will have a hell of a day.

* * *

**AU: I hope you liked it. Review it, love it, hate it. :)**


	2. The Scooby-Doo Gang part 1

**AN: Okey f****or those who are from a country where 21 is legal age just ignore the fact that she bought a house and got herself enrolled in school. ****I thought about Stefan knowing her and helping her with stuff but then she would find out the truth about herself way too fast and besides they were on a rescue mission. Anyway here is the chapter. Enjoy. Oh and I started this fanfic with the Rose episode. ;)**

* * *

I woke up at midnight. These days I just can't sleep. Since I couldn't fall back asleep I went for a walk around the town. Best to start to know this place if I'm going to stay here. I was walking for two hours when I landed at a waterfall. The moon was shining in the sky and illuminating the water. It was beautiful. I sat down by the water and watched the stars. It reminded me of the days I went camping with my parents and we sat around the campfire watching the stars. I sighed heavily. This isn't getting any easier.

* * *

After a while I heard a noise coming from the bushes.

»Am.. Hello, is anyone there? « I asked.

It was getting creepier by the minute. Maybe I shouldn't have gone for a walk at these hours. The noise didn't stop and I started to feel scared. As stupid as I am, I started to walk towards the noise when suddenly a man came out. I jumped a little.

»OH, you gave me a scare. « I said while panting.

I looked at the guy. He looked pretty hot but I would have to see him in the sunlight to be sure. Something about him still gave me the creeps but at the same time it allured me to him.

»Sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you. « He answered very sweetly, a little too sweet for my taste.

»It's okay. At least I didn't have a heartatack. « I smiled at him.

»So tell me girl, what brings you here to the falls at this hour? « He came a little closer.

»Shouldn't I ask you that? « I wasn't about to tell a stranger my whole ordeal.

»I guess you should. Damon Salvatore. « He presented himself and offered his hand.

»Aeliana Winston. « I said and shook his hand.

»Well Aeliana nice to meet you. I'm sure we will see each other again« He said and disappeared in a blink.

What the hell did just happen? Where did he go? I must be still half asleep to think he disappeared in thin air. After that I went home.

* * *

It was still too early for me to go to the grill and maybe enroll myself into the school, so I did some cleaning around the house. At around 8 am I left the house and went to the grill. Matt wasn't working today. I guess he's at school. I sat down at the bar and had some coffee. While I was sipping the coffee I was thinking through what I should do now. I suppose a job search is in order. Maybe they need more help at the grill. I will later ask Matt about it. More time I spend there more I started to realize I have to enroll myself at the high school. With that thought in my mind I went home to pick up all the needed paperwork and went to the school.

* * *

It wasn't easy but I did it. I'm officially a student at Mystic Falls High school. Since the school just started the clerk gave me the schedule and set me off to my classes. My first class was history with a guy named Alaric Saltzman. Hmm he does has an interesting name. I knocked on the door and went in.

»Hi. Can I help you? « A brown haired guy in a leather jacket asked me. I guess he's the teacher, a hot teacher. I smiled at that thought.

»Am, hi... I'm your new student. Aeliana Winston« I felt so awkward under the stares of the other students.

»Well take a seat then. I'm Alaric Saltzman. Please call me Alaric. «

I nodded and took a seat behind a brown haired girl with brown eyes who looked really familiar. Have I seen her before? Hmm probably not. The lesson was boring as hell. I never liked history very much. There's just too many facts.

* * *

When it was time for lunch I went to a picnic table and sat down. I looked around and watched the people go past me. In a corner I spotted Matt with some other guys. He looked at me and smiled. I waved at him and after a minute or two he came to me.

»Hi. I see you got enrolled. « I smiled. Such a nice guy.

»Yeah, had to fill my time with something. «

»So, how do you enjoy your time here? «

»It isn't that bad. Hey, I wanted to ask you something«

Better to ask now about the job than later in case I forget.

»Shoot. «

»Do you know if they are hiring at the Grill? Cause I really need a job now. You know the bills and other stuff«

»They are always looking for help. I can give a word out for you if you want. «

»Oh that would be great Matt. Thank you so much. « I hugged him excitedly.

* * *

We talked for some time when a blonde girl came to us. She was very pretty.

»Hi, Matt. Who is the girl you are talking to? « She asked.

»Oh, hi Caroline. This is Aeliana. She is new to town. « He introduced me. She offered her hand and I shook it.

»Caroline Forbes. So, Aeliana what brings you here, to this town? « I smiled. She seemed really nice.

»I needed a change and Mystic Falls seemed like a good choice. «

»Well then if you are going to stay, you need to get familiar with the people here. Why don't you come to the Grill after school, you could hang out with us and some friends if you want? «

I took some seconds to think about it and it sounded like a good idea.

»Why not. It's sure gonna be better than hanging out all by myself at home. «

»That's the spirit. «

We talked some bit more and then parted on our separate ways. I think this is a beginning of a great friendship.

* * *

**AN: I know, I know, there isn't anything related to the episode but I have to slowly make a way for her into the gang. **

**Just one or two more chapters and then I will start writing more important details from episodes with her in it. **

**Be patient and I hope you enjoy it. I would love some reviews so I can make this fanfic better. By by till next time.**


	3. The Scooby-Doo Gang part 2

**AN: Sorry for the wait. I have been lazy, out of the country and then when I finally started to write I had to remind myself of the wicked witch of the west. Anyway it's finished now. And I have to say that this chapter was inspired by Fall Out Boy that thanks to my friend Bridget were remembered. Thanks for that. So enjoy. **

**Oh I almost forgot again. I don't own anything except for Aeliana. Everything else goes to Julie Plec.**

* * *

After school I went to the Grill to meet with Caroline and her friends. When I walked inside I saw her at a table sitting with a guy who I seen before at school. He was always with that girl I sat behind in history class. I think his name starts with an S, maybe. Caroline saw me and waved at me to join them.

»Hi, Aeliana. Come join us. This is Stefan. « She introduced him.

We shook hands and I sat down next to Caroline.

»So, Caroline tells me you are new to this town. How are you enjoying it? «

»Oh, so far everything is just what I need. « I smile at him.

»Well that's good to hear. Why did you move here? «

»Oh, she needed a change. Right, Aeliana. « Caroline answered for me and I nodded.

»You know, you can call me Liana. Everybody does. « I smile at them.

»You should meet the others. I bet you would fit right into our gang, right Stefan. « He frowned at that but nodded anyway. Huh, what's his problem.

»Oh, Liana. I bet you would love Elena. She's Stefans epic love. They are made for each other if only Damon could keep his charm to himself. I'm telling you Stefan if you won't keep your brother under control you will lose her. I mean he's already in love with her. «

Stefan glared at Caroline. One thing I noticed about Caroline is she's really forward and always says what she thinks. Wait, hold on. Did she just say Damon? It can't be the same guy I met right.

»Damon? Is he by any chance a tall mysterious dark haired guy? «

Both looked at me and Stefan frowned.

»You met my brother? When? Did he do anything to you? «

This is weird. Why would he think Damon would hurt me? Is he a bad guy. I mean he did give that bad boy look but is he really harmful?

»Am yeah. We talked at the Falls. I was taking a stroll and I guess he did the same. I didn't really get a good look at him because it was dark but I mean Damon isn't a common name around here right so it has to be your brother. Wait... He's in love with your girlfriend? Wow talk about issues. «

Stefan only nodded at that. After that a deathly silence came over us.

»Umm... Yeah I will go look if Matt is here. He still has to tell me about the job. Um... I guess amm see you at school. «

I practically ran out of there in search of Matt. Talk about awkward.

* * *

I found him busting some tables at the corner of the Mystic Grill.

»Hi, Matt. How is it going? « I smiled at him.

»Great. I saw you with Stefan and Caroline. You ran from them pretty fast. «

I scratched my neck and averted my eyes.

»Yeah, talk about awkward. I kinda told them that I met Damon and Caroline kinda openly made clear that he's in love with Stefan's girlfriend. «

Matt nodded.

»Yeah that's Caroline for you. Always saying things the way they are. You met Damon? When? «

»Oh, at the Falls. We were both taking a stroll at night. It's kinda weird. When I mentioned that they both seemed pretty concerned for me. Is there something I should know about Damon? «

I guess my best chance to know why Stefan and Caroline were behaving a bit weird is Matt.

»Just that he's the biggest jerk there is and a manwhore. You can also add alcoholic to the list. Anyway bad news. «

I nodded but I still couldn't shake the feeling that there's more to the story.

»Hey, I almost forgot. Did you ask your manager about the job? «

»Yeah I did. « Matt said while picking up some glasses from the table.

»And? «

»And you are hired« I screeched and jumped on Matt, hugging the life out of him.

»Liana, can't breath. « I loosen my grip and adjusted my clothes.

»Sorry. When do I start? «

»In five minutes. « My eyes bugged out and I guess I made a pretty funny face because Matt started to laugh at me.

»Whaat?! Couldn't you say that like an hour ago? What do I do? Where do I change? « I started to babble on and on.

»Liana, relax. I will help you. Just stop being nervous. Seriously it's not a life and death situation. «

Matt said while he put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I visibly relaxed after that.

* * *

I been working for two hours now and I must say I was doing pretty good for a rookie. Matt was currently teaching me how to work behind the bar. The restaurant was pretty much empty. We had some music channel on when the song _Where did that party go_ from Fall Out Boy came on. I immediately started to tap to the jam. It didn't last more than five seconds when I started to move along the music while serving the customers at the bar.

»I see you like the song. «

»Come on, Matt. Dance with me. It's not like there's a lot of people here. «

I grabbed his hands and moved us along the beat. We laughed and danced for awhile. This is exactly what I needed. Some fun with my friends like old times. After our dance show I fished my phone out of my purse and plugged it into the speaker. I put my favorite list on and tuned up the volume a little bit. The atmosphere in the Grill changed drastically. I guess the music and our dance inspired people to loosen a bit and shake their booty because when I came back to the bar, some people were dancing, having fun and playing darts or pool table. There was even a bigger crowd.

»Wow. How did you do this? It's like we are having a party. « Matt smiled at me.

»Never underestimate the power of music. Besides every day is a party, just remember that and you will always have people to serve. « I winked at him.

I was always a free-spirited person after the death of my parents well I lost my will to party and enjoy life. That's why I had to change my environment. Not only I couldn't handle the memories, I also couldn't find any happiness in the things I did before. This was the first time after days that I had fun. I just let go and enjoyed myself.

By the time 9 pm came around the Grill was packed with people. We had so many people Matt had to call more help. I was currently working behind the bar when again the song Where did the party go came on. During the time I was busting the tables we developed a habit. Whenever the song came on we danced and sang along.

I was a little buzzed because some college guys ordered rounds a few times and naturally I had to drink with them. What? You can't turn down your customers, especially when those customers are hot college boys. So of course when the song came on I couldn't just move to the beat behind the bar but I had to stand on the bar and dance on it. While I was dancing I pulled some girls on the bar with me. We sang and danced together, entertaining the people.

When the song ended I went back behind the bar. That's when I saw Damon Salvatore looking at me.

* * *

**AN: Okey I was a bit mean at the end but I wanted a bit of tension. Anyway review, give suggestions and have fuuun. ;)**


End file.
